A great number of security keys, having various profiles, are known. The purpose of the profiling of these keys is to improve security against unauthorized methods of opening and to increase the possible number of closures while retaining the same key length. The enormous quantity of key profiles and corresponding locks makes both the manufacturing process and the control of access to keys and locks extraordinarily uneconomical. This is exacerbated by the great number of cylinder components in a cylinder sequence. A further disadvantage of known key profiles is the limited number of different closures attainable with them, which means that with some key shapes various cylinders can be unlocked.